


the eye of the storm

by Tattered



Category: Korean Drama, 태양의 후예 | Descendants of the Sun (TV)
Genre: Angst, Department Store, F/M, Romance, post-epilogue, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tattered/pseuds/Tattered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing across Si Jin in front of the hospital’s driveway brings a sense of déjà vu to Mo Yeon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the eye of the storm

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I watched the scene referenced in this during Ep15, I bawled my heart out. Heavens. This just begs to be written. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Somewhat inspired by the song Storm, as sung by Ruelle. Do listen to it as well for your listening pleasure.

Standing across Si Jin in front of the hospital’s driveway brings a sense of déjà vu to Mo Yeon.

She pockets her fisted hands on the side pocket of her coat, intently listening to the silence of her lover. It is his first visit to the department store from his apparent death and return, and Mo Yeon cannot shake the feeling of dread that has been accompanying her whenever the events from more than a year ago are being discussed. They only returned from Urk three months prior, and there is no pebble – no tangible proof of faith – to hold on to or to serve as lucky charm.

Mo Yeon matches Si Jin’s gaze, the apology and wariness evident in his glazed eyes. She wants to reassure him that she’s not leaving – even if she used to tease him about it before – but his vulnerability will always be a source of worry for her. She only wants him to be safe and alive; in his job, that is all she can ask for. She will not be selfish to deprive him of his freedom, nor if he surrenders to her will their nation of such a talented soldier. Si Jin is good at what he does, just as she is skilful in her craft. Again and again, she reminds herself that the world is made of bigger things, and sacrifices are inevitable for the greater good.

So she takes the plunge, leaving hesitation at the back of her mind for when nightmares and doubts are more welcome.

Nimble hands loop Si Jin’s neck, pulling him closer to the smaller body in front of him. Mo Yeon takes his lips without reluctance, pouring words she wishes he can remember from the last time they parted. She takes all that he holds at the moment, imprinting the feel of the smooth angles of his neck and shoulder more religiously than she poured on her anatomy books in her early medical school years. Si Jin returns her plea with his own promises, completing a jigsaw of letters they only got to share to the other during their reunion. Mo Yeon taste the first tear that slid her down her cheeks, and feels Si Jin’s hands cupping her face.

Mo Yeon’s lips part from Si Jin’s, but their skins remain connected as their foreheads rest against the other. Mo Yeon opens her eyes, gazing at Si Jin’s face in clarity.

“Come back to me,” she whispers against his lips, and he answers her prayer as he engulfs her in a hug. “I don’t need any pebble or any joke. Just don’t run out of luck, please. Just come back to me.”

Si Jin’s body tremble as he nods, and with his lips against her temple he promises of his return.

 


End file.
